Structure Configuration GUI
The structure Configuration GUI is the GUI where you edit your structure's metadata - options like where it spawns, how often, or in what way. Attributes * Name: '''A unique identifier - may contain no spaces or special characters. Short but descriptive names are recommended. (e.g. SpruceTree, AbandonedMine, SmallWoodenHut) * '''Dependencies: Mods used in the structure build (including generating items from tags). The structure will not generate if the dependencies are not fulfilled. See: Dependency Expression * Metadata: Information about the structure itself - e.g. author or comments. * Rotatable: Specifies if the structure is 'simple' enough to be rotated. Only check this if you are absolutely sure it will not mess up your build. Directionless blocks like stone, grass, or fences are always supported, and simple blocks with direction are be, too - like torches, chests, or stairs. Some blocks might not be though - the best way to find out is to simply test it. * Mirrorable: Specifies if the structure is 'simple' enough to be mirrored. This works similarly to 'rotatable', though it is even less likely this is the case. Pretty much only directionless blocks support this, so use with care. * Generation Infos: '''A list of all the ways the structure generates in the world. See the appropriate sub-sections on the page. * '''Transformers: Actions that will be applied to your structure on generation. You usually don't need to edit these, but be sure to check out the options in there - you can, for example, add use pillars rather than floor to hold up your structure, should it fit the style more. Natural Generation Using this generation method, the structure will spawn naturally in when the world generates. * Placer: At what height the structure spawns. See Placer. * Generation Category: The type of structure this one is considered. This determines the general rarity of the structure, for the most part, but can also affect where it spawns generally. * Weight: '''The chance for the structure to be picked to spawn within the generation category. A higher weight results in a higher chance to be spawned. * '''Biomes: The biomes/types that the structure spawns in. The entries of this list use Biome Expressions. Feel free to add biomes or biome types from your favourite mods, too, to make your structures generate safely in them. ** To see what biomes have what types, use Command:biomedict. * Dimensions: 'The dimension/types that the structure spawns in. The entries of this list use Dimension Expressions. Feel free to add dimensions or dimension types from your favourite mods, too, to make your structures generate safely in them. ** To see what dimensions have what types, use Command:dimensiondict. Maze Generation Using this generation method, the structure will spawn as part of a specific maze. See also: Guide: Making a Maze. *'Maze ID: The ID of the maze this component belongs to. Must match up with Maze Generator's ID. * Weight: The chance for the component to be selected on generation. A higher weight results in more instances of the component inside the maze. *'Exits:' Pathways that point outside the component's confinements, towards the rest of the maze. The coordinates are counted in rooms, as defined in the maze information. The 'connector' determines how the exit can connect to other component's exits. (e.g. 'PathX' connects only to 'PathX', 'Male:PathY' connects only to 'Female:PathY'). *'Rooms:' A list of rooms the components expands to. Example: The maze's base room size is 3 x 4 x 3 blocks, and your component is 9 x 4 x 12 blocks - then your 'rooms' should consist of one box of size 3 x 1 x 4, so a range from 0, 0, 0 to 2, 0, 3 - ('additive'). If you have specific rooms you want to unmark again, because for example your component doesn't expand to there, you can use a '''subtractive '''range. Static Generation With this generation method, the structure will spawn exactly once at the exact given coordinates. * Placer: At what height the structure spawns. See Placer. * At Spawn: '''Whether the specified coordinates are relative to the spawn. If you want the structure to generate at spawn, check true, but if you want it to generate at specifically, for example, 300, check false. * '''Dimensions: '''A dimension expression used to determine in which dimension these coordinates are set. Structure List Generation Using this generation method, the structure will spawn as part of a specific structure list. These are used by Structure Generation Blocks. * '''List ID: The ID of the list this structure belongs to. Must match up with the Structure Generator's ID. * Weight:'''The chance for the structure to be selected on generation. A higher weight results in the structure generating from the structure block more often. * '''Front: The physical front of the structure. This will be used to determine how the structure has to be rotated to fit the structure block's generation slot. (Hint: Make sure the structure is indeed rotatable, otherwise it won't be able to be selected often). Vanilla Structure Generation Using this generation method, the structure will spawn as part of a vanilla structure, like villages. * Weight: The chance for the component to be selected on generation. A higher weight results in more instances of the component inside the structure. * Base Limit: The maximum amount of times the structure will spawn in each structure, randomized between the two values. * Scaled Limit: The maximum amount of times the structure will spawn in each structure, randomized between the two values, but multiplied with the size of the structure. * Front: The physical front of the structure. This will be used to determine how the structure has to be rotated to fit the structure block's generation slot. (Hint: Make sure the structure is indeed rotatable, otherwise it won't be able to be selected often). * Shift: '''The amount of blocks the structure will be moved along the axes on generation. Use this to make the structure spawn, for example, into the road of the village. * '''Biomes: The biomes/types that the structure spawns in. The entries of this list use Biome Expressions. Feel free to add biomes or biome types from your favourite mods, too, to make your structures generate safely in them. ** To see what biomes have what types, use Command:biomedict. Category:Information Category:Beginner